<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unilateral by MiraiLenKun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564271">Unilateral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiLenKun/pseuds/MiraiLenKun'>MiraiLenKun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Romance, Cardverse, F/M, Female Mexico - Freeform, M/M, Mexico is the Ace of Spades, Nobody has what they want, One-Sided America/England (Hetalia), One-Sided America/Mexico, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Mexico/China, Unrequited Love, Yao just wants everyone to be happy, spades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiLenKun/pseuds/MiraiLenKun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝La Reina amaba al Rey, pero el Rey estaba enamorado de la As y la As solo tenía ojos para el Jack quien amaba al reino de Spades.❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), America/Mexico (Hetalia), Mexico/China</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unilateral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El autor no se arrepiente de nada. Me encanta escribir angustia y me canse de que todos los fanfics de Cardverse fueran tan repetitivos. Por que creo que el si el destino existiera, no seria misericordioso como no le importa tiempo, distancia, sexo, raza o religión; tampoco le importa si esa persona esta enamorada de otra, no le importa que doloroso sea con que cumplas con lo que el quiere y en definitiva no te reunirá mágicamente con lo que quieres.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Solo porque el amor no sea correspondido, no significa que no sea verdadero " </strong>
</p>
<p>[ ... ] </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Muchos puestos ambulantes aprovecharon para vender mercancía por la celebración. Niños y niñas cantaban junto con desconocidos el himno del reino. Los adultos tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol en su sangre haciendo rimas y bailando por las calles. Globos azules y plateados fueron liberados en el aire al compás de las melodías de los músicos alegres. </p>
<p>La multitud se amontonaba a los alrededores de la iglesia de la capital de Spades, si bien ninguno de los civiles podía entrar a la coronación de la nueva familia real. Al menos deseaban darles sus buenos deseos a sus futuros gobernantes. Algunos lo hacían arrojando flores o pétalos, unos gritando sus felicitaciones y otros más agitando pequeñas banderas del reino a un evento que solo sucedía una vez en la vida. </p>
<p>Un pelotón de guardias spadianos custodiaba las grandes puertas del sagrado templo. Y adentro es donde la coronación de los nuevos rey y reina se realizaba. </p>
<p>Los venenosos comentarios de la nobleza dirigidos a la futura reina fueron callados por el futuro rey. Su marido desde hace unas semanas con quien gobernaría a su lado el resto de su vida. Su alma gemela por la marca que entrelazaba sus destinos. </p>
<p>Arthur Kirkland desfilo por la alfombra azul con bordes violetas, con los nervios comiéndole el estómago al ser observado por la corte y la nobleza, pero no dejo que esto influyera en su andar. A su lado, Alfred F. Jones, mantuvo su mirada azul fija en el altar donde los esperaba un viejo sacerdote junto a Wang Yao, el Jack de Spades y Rosalía Córdova, la As de Spades, que cargaban con las coronas en un cojín violeta con bordes plateados. </p>
<p>Vestidos con los trajes predilectos ceremoniales, aunque personalizados para su papel asignado; con una gran capa azul marino con joyas doradas en forma de pica entrelazadas entre ellas. Se veían dignos de la realeza aun sin llevar sus coronas.  </p>
<p>No podía creer que estaba ahí, a punto de ser coronado como Reina. Un momento era perseguido por la guardia real. Burlándose y mofándose de ellos entre los angostos callejones de la ciudad. Toda su vida siendo insultado por su bajo estatus social, repudiado por tomar una profesión poco digna para llevar comida a la mesa y pasando meses bajo el abrasador sol en un barco dirigiendo a su tripulación buscando robar un jugoso botín. </p>
<p>Después era escoltado al palacio para ser identificado como la próxima reina de Spades creando un caos que retraso este momento. Él nació en Diamonds y ahora iba a ser la reina de otro reino. </p>
<p>El destino ciertamente era una fuerza irónica y cruel con ellos. </p>
<p>Cuando al fin alcanzaron el altar, el sacerdote les sonrió amablemente antes de mirar a la audiencia y alzar la voz. </p>
<p>— Buenos días, corte de Spades y queridos nobles. Este día es de celebración, nuestros Dioses nos han mandado a nuestros nuevos guías. Personas de honor, de gran liderazgo y genuino corazón por su pueblo. El destino los ha elegido, como siempre ha sido en el poderoso reino de Spades que se ha mantenido firme ante la adversidad que se nos ha arrojado. Incluso en estos tiempos difíciles podemos decir orgullosos que no nos han logrado derrumbar y este día es prueba de ello. </p>
<p>El sacerdote tomo la corona del Rey del cojín que sostenía Rosalía. Una corona dorada pulida que ha sobrevivido la prueba del tiempo. Sus joyas azules brillaron por la luz que entraba por los vitrales creando pequeños arcoíris. </p>
<p>Alfred se arrodillo inclinando la cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo. </p>
<p>— Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, el destino te ha elegido. Al tomar esta corona no solo estará tomando el título del Rey, asumirá el peso de todo un pueblo que será leal a su persona y usted deberá honrarlos con justicia y honestidad. ¿Jura ser honesto y justo con su pueblo? </p>
<p>— Lo juro — afirmó el joven. </p>
<p>— ¿Juras entregar tu vida a tu reino? </p>
<p>— Lo juro — repitió más fuerte. </p>
<p>— ¿Juras apoyar a tu Reina, respetar a tu Jack y cuidar de tu As? </p>
<p>— Lo juro. </p>
<p>— Por el poder que se me ha concedido y la bendición de los Dioses, te declaramos Rey Alfred FitzGerald Jones, Rey de Spades. ¡Larga vida al Rey Alfred! </p>
<p>La sala explotó en coros dispersos de ¨ ¡Larga vida al Rey Alfred! ¨ en especial de la corte que sonreía y vitoreaba a su alteza real para disgusto de la nobleza que se sentó al lado opuesto de la sala tratando de ignorar a los de orígenes humildes. Arthur se mordió los labios para no reírse de la cara de los reservados nobles. A algunos de ellos les había robado unas cuantas bolsas de oro en el pasado.  </p>
<p>Se arrodillo cuando vio que ahora el sacerdote tomaba la corona de la reina del cojín que sostenía Yao. </p>
<p>— Arthur Kirkland, al tomar esta corona estarás jurando acompañar al Rey en sus deberes hasta el final de tus días, realizar sus deberes y amar a tu pueblo incondicionalmente. Abandonaras tu vida anterior para dar bienvenida a ésta que te ha concedido el destino. ¿Juras ser leal y bondadoso con tu reino? </p>
<p>— Lo juro — hablo Arthur intentando disimular el temblor de su voz. </p>
<p>— ¿Juras morir por tu pueblo? </p>
<p>— Lo juro — Arthur aumento el volumen de su voz, trago saliva regañándose mentalmente por sus nervios disparatados. </p>
<p>— ¿Juras ser leal a tu Rey, respetar a tu Jack y cuidar de tu As? </p>
<p>— Lo juro. </p>
<p>— Por el poder que se me ha concedido y la bendición de los Dioses, te declaramos Reina Arthur Kirkland, Reina de Spades. ¡Larga vida a la Reina Arthur! </p>
<p>Como en la ocasión anterior, la corte vitoreo su nombre con ese título con entusiasmo. Echo un vistazo a su ahora Rey, quien le dio una cordial sonrisa para después indicarle con la mirada que ahora era turno de los juramentos de su Jack y As. Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa para seguir adelante con la ceremonia. </p>
<p>Yao se arrodillo ante ellos vestido de camiseta blanca encima hubo un chaleco malva con un largo abrigo negro con detalles purpuras, con un pantalón igualmente negro con botas blancas. </p>
<p>— Yo, Wang Yao el Jack de Spades, les juro lealtad en lo que me resta de vida. Juro servir eficazmente y desempeñar mis deberes con excelencia para ayudarlos en su gobierno. Juro que mientras este con ustedes, podrán estar tranquilos porque seré un compañero confiable. Juro acompañarlos en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, e incluso en muerte seguiré a su lado en espíritu. Esta es mi promesa eterna a ustedes, Rey Alfred F. Jones y Reina Arthur Kirkland. </p>
<p>Yao se levantó con la mirada en alto con un rostro sereno, extendió la mano hacia la As.  </p>
<p>Rosalía era quien se arrodillaba con su armadura plateada de hierro puesta con esa larga capa azul con decoraciones de picas que no ocultaron la espada en su vaina que colgaba en su cintura. Su corto cabello castaño caoba decorado con un broche de pica de diamante contrastaba a la perfección con sus aretes de cristales. </p>
<p>— Yo, Rosalía Córdova García, juro solemnemente que daré mi vida para protegerlos. Juro que, a través de los infiernos y los cielos, permaneceré a su lado como su leal compañera. Juro iluminar su camino hacia la grandeza en su reinado. Juro que no temerán del filo de la espada porque los protegeré a cualquier precio. Y si en otra vida nos encontramos como Rey, Reina y As, mi juramento seguirá de pie. Esta es mi promesa del alma a ustedes, Rey Alfred F. Jones y Reina Arthur Kirkland. </p>
<p>Todos se reunieron al lado del otro en el altar. Sintiendo su marca arder en su piel y la luz del Sol entrando por los vitrales que ilumino el cabello rubio del Rey de Spades haciendo que brillara y se formara un halo de luz; robándole el aliento.  </p>
<p>¿Qué demonios? ¡Kirkland concéntrate!  </p>
<p>Ignorando el temblor de su corazón, prefirió enfocarse en lo que debía estar haciendo. </p>
<p>La Reina Arthur puso su mano derecha en el centro del circulo que los cuatro formaron, Alfred hizo lo mismo al igual que sus ahora fieles compañeros de la baraja recitando al unisonó el lema de su hogar. </p>
<p>— ¡Por el honor!   </p>
<p>— ¡Por el poder! </p>
<p>— ¡Por el futuro! </p>
<p>— ¡Por el Reino de Spades! </p>
<p>Así los cuatro marcaron su destino.  </p>
<p>Lastimosamente el destino nunca ha tomado en cuenta el amor entre sus elegidos. La razón del secreto a voces de los innumerables amantes que nunca faltaron detrás de los muros del castillo.  </p>
<p>El amor no formaba parte de sus vidas. Un destino que causo muchos corazones rotos y angustia. Esa es la razón de nuestra historia. </p>
<p>[ ... ] </p>
<p>— ¿Estás hablando enserio? </p>
<p>Arthur frunció el ceño mirando a su marido que sonreía con la fuerza de mil soles. Ugh en serio quería que esto se detuviera ¿desde en cuando era tan malditamente poético con los rasgos de alguien? </p>
<p>— ¿Por qué no? — Alfred se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>— No es que sea una mala idea, pero estás consciente que a los nobles no estarán... complacidos — expresó el monarca continuando firmando los documentos pendientes. </p>
<p>— ¿Y desde en cuando te importa lo que piensan ellos? ¡Eras un pirata! — contradijo el más joven sonando algo irritado. </p>
<p>Si era un pirata, en tiempo pasado. No tenía una buena imagen ante esas personas desagradables que por desgracia necesitaba de su lado para ejecutar bien sus funciones. Porque Arthur Kirkland debe ser el mejor en su papel, nada a medias.</p>
<p>— No dije que no estuviese de acuerdo con... — pausó — ¿Cómo lo llamaste? </p>
<p>— ¡Una feria de beneficencia! — exclamó el chico con sus ojos brillantes — Es un plan efectivo de que los ciudadanos convivan entre ellos para mover un poco las cabezas duras conservadoras y reuniría dinero para los hospitales del reino. Quedaron bastante mal por las inundaciones del último año. Y las ferias son divertidas. </p>
<p>Arthur lo pensó un poco admitiendo que el rey tenía un buen punto.  </p>
<p>— ¿Es viable? — cuestiónó la reina. </p>
<p>— La idea vino de Yao, aunque no me lo dijo directamente. Rosalía me dijo que Yao le conto que extrañaba mucho comer manzanas acarameladas de las ferias, pero desde hace años que no se organizaban y que de hecho siempre hubo presupuesto para organizar uno en la capital, pero que los anteriores monarcas no se molestaron en usar esos fondos —explicó Alfred casi sin aire. </p>
<p>— O sea, que la idea vino de una de sus quejas — comentó escéptico el mayor recordando al Jack adicto al tabaco. </p>
<p>— Bueno, no lo culpo. Beber té amargo todo el tiempo le daría ganas a cualquiera de darle una mordida a una manzana acaramelada — vociferó el rey de Spades sentándose de lleno en el sofá frente al escritorio de su marido. Su mirada se desvió por unos segundos al balcón. </p>
<p>— Yao ama el té — dijo Arthur tajantemente. Personalmente amaba el té que preparaba Yao en esas noches en que se quedaban despiertos para completar el trabajo. Como Reina y Jack era normal que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, aunque claro que en compañía de miembros de la corte — Me gusta el té. </p>
<p>Alfred bufó — Y no prefieres un poco de azúcar, su majestad. </p>
<p>Arthur estrecho su mirada notando de sobra la connotación burlesca de Alfred. </p>
<p>— No es mi culpa que tu vulgar paladar no sea capaz de procesar el exquisito sabor de un buen té — habló la reina acomodándose el sombrero. </p>
<p>— El café tostado es mejor — contradijó el rey cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, como cuando recuerdas algo que te trae alegría. </p>
<p>¨De seguro está pensando en el café ahogado en crema batida del desayuno¨ pensó el de ojos verdes recordando la expresión de gusto de Alfred al comer panqueques y café sin ninguna clase de modales. </p>
<p> Yao dando un suspiro resignado acomodando las horquillas de Rosalía que comentaba que parecía un cerdito con lentes comenzando una pequeña discusión entre el As y el rey, de ella excusándose que lo dijo con amor, pero termino con Alfred haciéndole un drama a la chica con las horquillas de picas bien acomodadas. </p>
<p>— No voy a enfrascarme en una discusión de cual es mejor — dijo Arthur dejando su pluma en el tintero — ¿Acabaste con tu papeleo? </p>
<p>Alfred abrió los ojos abruptamente. Se paró corriendo a la salida de su oficina. </p>
<p>— ¡Yao me va a matar! </p>
<p>Arthur sonríe burlonamente recostándose en su silla tomándose un pequeño descanso de sus labores.  </p>
<p>Llegado la noche en Spades, la actividad fue mucho menor. Casi no existía movimiento entre los pasillos; solamente los guardias que rondaban. Arthur pasó años cuidándose el cuello de sus enemigos. Sabía exactamente cuando alguien lo observaba entre las sombras. </p>
<p>— No hay necesidad que te ocultes — llamó Arthur — Camina a mi lado como lo que eres. </p>
<p>— ¿Y para su majestad que soy?  </p>
<p>La voz femenina y joven resonó por el vacío pasillo. Arthur sonrió sabiendo quien era, a pesar de pocas veces escucho su voz. </p>
<p>Era esa mujer de armadura plateada con esa espada ancestral que ha pasado de sucesor a sucesor colgando de su cintura. Tan fuerte en su exterior siendo la fuerza del ejército, pero que se deshacía en un lio sonrojado cada vez que lograba hacer reír al Jack. </p>
<p>— Como mi igual — aseguró el hombre. </p>
<p>La mujer cayó agraciadamente a su lado. Probablemente lo espiaba desde los techos altos donde la luz no llegaba. </p>
<p>— Me enseñaron que debo proteger a su majestad en todo momento — explicó Rosalía. </p>
<p>— Puedes hacerlo a mi lado — concluyó Arthur ofreciendo su brazo provocando que la chica de piel morena alzara la ceja. </p>
<p>— Se supone que soy la que debe escoltarlo a usted — sonrió con disimulo. </p>
<p>Arthur sintió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco por la actitud renuente de Rosalía. </p>
<p>— Soy un caballero antes que ser su majestad, mi querida señorita — rebatió. </p>
<p>Ella lo pensó un poco. Por un lado, ella debía ser la escolta no la escoltada, pero por otro lado era la reina Arthur quien quería hacerlo y no podía simplemente decirle que no. No lo conocía mucho en realidad, no como lo hacía con Alfred y Yao. Si hubiese sido cualquiera de la corte o de los reyes de otros reinos de seguro los rechazaría sin dudar. Termino aceptando la solicitud de su reina. </p>
<p>— Me temo que nunca nos han dado la oportunidad de hablar como es debido, su majestad — confesó Rosalía después de unos minutos de silencio caminando.</p>
<p>— Eso es porque usted debe estar al lado de su majestad, el rey. Es su deber después de todo — razonó. </p>
<p>— Aun así, trabajaremos juntos por lo que nos reste de vida. </p>
<p>— Eso es cierto — Arthur se fijó en sus cabellos castaño caoba en una coleta con dos horquillas con una pica decorándola. — Me gustaría que hablásemos de forma menos formal, llevo semanas así y me estoy comenzando a fastidiar. </p>
<p>Rosalía dio un gran suspiro de alivio con un gemido exasperado. </p>
<p>— Gracias Dios — agradeció Rosalía riéndose un poco. </p>
<p>— Supongo que normalmente no eres tan formal — dedujó. </p>
<p>— Nope — confesó ella — Es molesto de estar como ¨Mi persona no está a gusto en este recinto¨ solo lo hago con los nobles o cuando Yao me dice que debo mantener la imagen del As formal y frio con los demás. Prefiero estar en el campo de entrenamiento con los novatos. </p>
<p>Arthur se sintió mejor con el nuevo ambiente que se creaba. Ahora que lo pensaba su oficina tenía una vista limitada hacia el dichoso campo, el de Alfred daba una vista perfecta. </p>
<p>— De hecho, para mi es bastante divertido tratar con algunos de ellos — admitió el rubio. </p>
<p>— ¿En serio? ¿Qué los hace interesantes? </p>
<p>— Que les robe y ahora tienen que besarme los pies — alardeó. </p>
<p>Rosalía tiene una enorme sonrisa expresando su admiración — Joder, desearía tener esa satisfacción. Antes se quejaban mucho de ti. </p>
<p>— Supongo de mis hazañas con ellos — preguntó Arthur. </p>
<p>— ¡Ni te imaginas! El bastardo este hizo esto, me robo la embarcación, sedujo a mi sobrina delante de mis narices. Y ahora deben servirle. La ironía puede llegar a ser tan cruel con algunos. </p>
<p>Arthur sonrió socarrón — Y tan complaciente con otros. </p>
<p>— ¿Usted sigue teniendo el abrigo? — preguntó luciendo como una niña que se encuentra con su héroe de toda la vida. </p>
<p>Era difícil de creer que la joven mujer delante de él hubiese sido expuesta por los horrores de la guerra y la sangre con esa aura tan brillante que se cargaba. </p>
<p>— De las pocas cosas que se me permitieron conservar. Y no fue exactamente por consideración — habló Arthur. </p>
<p>Rosalía sonrió — Creo que le queda muy bien ese color. Se vería sexy — señaló. </p>
<p>— Ya no puedo usar el rojo — resopló Arthur aunque sintiéndose complacido por el cumplido — Si lo usara, me exigirían que use algo más adecuado para la reina de Spades. </p>
<p>— Es porque no tienen gusto— dijo Rosalía — El rojo es un color hermoso. </p>
<p>— Es un color hermoso que inspira respeto — razonó Arthur. </p>
<p>Ella se encogió de hombros dándole la razón. </p>
<p>— Mi reina, durante años me la pase persiguiendo registros para encontrar información en mi reino natal. Y me llevo la sorpresa de que eres del maldito Diamonds — confesó haciendo un puchero — Todo porque vestías de rojo ¿Por qué carajos tenemos un sistema de vestimenta de colores para cada reino? Fácilmente si me vistiera de verde ¡boom! Soy una nativa de Clubs. </p>
<p>Divaga mucho, pensó Arthur aunque almaceno ese asunto de los colores en sus pendientes. Debían tener un mejor control con la migración y el cambio de ciudadanía. </p>
<p>— Ser un fantasma es la mejor forma de no ser capturado — dijo Arthur aparentando inocencia. </p>
<p>—  Y robar — asintió ella — Robar muchos cargamentos de los puertos del reino. </p>
<p>— Lo hacen tan fácil — se burló ganándose un jadeo indignado — Y es por eso que estoy aquí para evitar que nos roben. </p>
<p>Ambos se quedaron parados afuera de la suite de la reina con Rosalía asintiendo de mala gana el comentario de su reina. Había cuatro suites en todo ese piso del Palacio. La del Rey, Reina, Jack y As, aunque esa información jamás ha salido en los libros.  </p>
<p>A pesar de que Alfred y Arthur eran esposos, no dormían en la misma habitación. Algunos monarcas anteriores lo hicieron.  </p>
<p>Fue el rey Alfred quien más se opuso a compartir habitación. Provocando una pelea entre la facción noble que insistía que debían guardar las apariencias incluso ante los sirvientes. Alfred lo resolvió inventando un contrato de confidencialidad a los empleados del castillo y las fincas de la corona que cualquiera que dijera algo seria severamente castigado. </p>
<p>A Arthur se sintió algo rechazado por su marido, aunque en realidad no le importaba si dormía acompañado o solo. </p>
<p>— Me gustaría que me contara acerca de su vida como pirata — dijo Rosalía con admiración filtrada en su voz — ¡Solo si quieres! </p>
<p>Arthur asintió — Seria un gusto tener a quien aterrorizar. </p>
<p>Los dos se sonrieron en señal mutua de amistad. </p>
<p>— Buenas noches, Rosalía. </p>
<p>—Buenas noches, Arthur. Nos vemos mañana. </p>
<p>La puerta de la suite de la reina estaba incrustada una Q azul oscuro hecho de obsidiana. Al entrar a la habitación la luz teñía las paredes blancas como la porcelana de plateado. El techo lleno de estrellas pintadas con un hermoso candelabro de araña hecho de oro blanco combinando con las cortinas azules de las grandes ventanas de acordeón. Una mesa de centro con dos acolchonadas sillas para beber el té. Bellos muebles de madera de la más alta calidad sostenían sus pertenencias como relojes de plata, libros de primera edición de la biblioteca del Palacio, decoraciones de porcelana de figuras históricas y un montón de cosas lujosas que de seguro valdrían más que la casa en la que creció. </p>
<p>La enorme cama de sabanas violetas y blancas fue uno de sus lujos favoritos.</p>
<p>Era blando, pero no en exceso. </p>
<p>Arthur comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se acostó desnudo y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[---] </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Se recaudó un total de 800 mil para los hospitales de las costas del este — informó Yao al ocho de Spades, Sadiq. </p>
<p>Arthur le gustó mucho la feria de beneficencia, las luces colgadas que estaban envueltas en papeles de colores, los puestos de comida de varias partes del reino, la gente bailando al ritmo de la música de los músicos que viajaron apara apoyar la causa, los comerciantes que convivieron entre ellos para establecer relaciones entre ellos, los juegos para los niños que se apiñaron alrededor de Rosalía quien, al contrario de ponerse nerviosa, jugo con ellos con entusiasmo junto con Yao que parecía estar acostumbrado a la intensidad de la As y de los infantes. </p>
<p>Alfred insistió en bailar con él junto a los pueblerinos entre pucheros logro convencerlo de entrar a un baile grupal con los ciudadanos. Los giros, los deslices y las sonrisas que compartió con gente común fue de hecho su momento favorito de toda la festividad.  </p>
<p>No es que no hubiesen bailado antes, pero eso eran ocasiones formales donde Alfred solo se acercaba lo necesario sin buscar un contacto íntimo. Lo atribuía a la timidez del joven monarca en este asunto de las almas destinadas. </p>
<p>La voz de su rey preguntando si lo ha disfrutado buscando su comodidad con su perfecta sonrisa. Su bella risa grabada en su memoria. Las luces de colores los iluminaban a ambos en ese instante en que compartieron un baile para ser tomados por el ritmo de la movida canción. Arthur no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción, pero sabía que el baile era así, que se cambiaba de pareja constantemente.  </p>
<p>Era una tontería enojarse. </p>
<p>Yao les indico que iniciaría la subasta de objetos artesanales una vez que el baile acabo y se pusieron bailar en parejas en un vals tranquilo. </p>
<p>Alfred se fue junto a Rosalía que sostenía un montón de manzanas acarameladas y comida frita que compartieron con ellos. El rey y la As se la pasaron peleándose un poco acerca del porque el helado frito era superior a un chilaquil en ahogada. Pero le era difícil decir de si en verdad discutían acerca de comida porque el hilo de la conversación entre ellos saltaba de tema en tema sin descanso por horas. </p>
<p>— ¡Felicidades a todos ustedes por lograr el objetivo! ¡Sin ustedes esto jamás hubiese logrado ser posible! — gritó apasionadamente el rey de Spades ganándose sonrisas y gestos aceptando el cumplido. </p>
<p>Alfred continúo hablando en voz alta (casi gritando) aunque ahora estaba sentado con Arthur sentado a su izquierda y Rosalía a su derecha. Los dos se miraron teniendo un sentimiento de compresión mutua.  </p>
<p>— Ojalá deje de gritar — murmuró Yao agarrándose la cabeza. Se encontraba al lado de la reina revolcándose en su miseria. </p>
<p>Es cierto. Yao se emborracho con baijiu y Rosalía tuvo que llevarlo cargando como una novia hasta su suite. Su resaca debe ser legendaria. </p>
<p>— Bebé más, así se quita la resaca — aconsejó la As mirándolo con dulzura. </p>
<p>Si estaba bromeando o no, era algo de debate. Ella tendía a trolearlos cada vez que podía. </p>
<p>El Jack la miro escéptico. </p>
<p>— Ajá — se limitó a decir. </p>
<p>— Es neta. Siempre me funciona — afirmó — Esta vez no te estoy troleando, te lo juro. </p>
<p>— Solo pídele al doctor que te de algo — habló la reina palmeando la espalda de su amigo. </p>
<p>— Eso suena una mejor idea — aceptó Yao causando un resoplido de la mujer. </p>
<p>Rosalía tiene fruncida la boca como una niña pequeña mirando a Yao que solo le mira algo divertido. </p>
<p>— Pareces una pequeña ardilla —comentó el pelinegro. </p>
<p>— ¿A quién llamas enana que ni siquiera puedes ver bajo el microscopio? — explotó la de ojos dorados llamando la atención del tres y el seis de Spades, Zachary Monroe y Manuel González Rojas que se ríen en voz baja acostumbrados a esos estallidos de su jefa. </p>
<p>— Jamás dije eso — rodo los ojos acomodándose la pluma de su sombrero — Debería molestarte el comentario de la ardilla. Aunque las ardillas son lindas. </p>
<p>— No soy pequeña, no eres nadie para hablar — se quejó tropezando con sus palabras con nervios. Yao solo era unos cuantos centímetros más alto.  </p>
<p>Los tres se sobresaltaron cuando una mano se estrelló entre Yao y Rosalía. </p>
<p>— Pero yo sí, mi As. </p>
<p>Los tres miraron a la figura alta de Alfred con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía plasmada, algo tensa en sus comisuras.  </p>
<p>Rosalía tiene las mejillas rojas de la ira en menos de tres segundos— No te atrevas. </p>
<p>— ¿No? </p>
<p>—No lo hagas — advirtió. </p>
<p>— Pero quiero hacerlo — continuó con los ojos resplandecientes con una voz dulce. </p>
<p>— Pues ya sabes las consecuencias — se entrometió Yao. </p>
<p>Los miembros de la corte se escondieron debajo de sus escritorios, apostando a que haría la As a su rey. </p>
<p>—Eres tan chiquita como un frijol —sentenció Alfred echándose a correr encima de los escritorios causando los gritos sorprendidos de su corte con Rosalía persiguiéndolo con intenciones asesinas insultando con frases ¨Hijo de tu mentado padre, vuelve que no te hare nada o te romperé las piernas para que dejes de huir. ¨ </p>
<p>— ¡Tiene los pies pesados! — gritó el uno de Spades, Raúl Narváez debajo de su escritorio. </p>
<p>— Solo espera a que la fiera se calme — grito el diez, Young Soo que se reía sin pena alguna mientras la sala de reuniones era destruida por ambos líderes con el pobre del siete de Spades tratando hacer de mediador. Matthias no tenía ningún sentido de conservación. </p>
<p>— ¿En verdad no vas a hacer nada? — le pregunto Dylan, el nueve de Spades a su hermano menor. </p>
<p>— Ellos van a levantar su tiradero después — contesto Arthur confabulando su venganza contra esos dos idiotas. </p>
<p>Arthur no dejo que la sonrisa que luchaba por salir lo hiciera. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[***] </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Durante los siguientes meses Arthur y Alfred se vieron más seguido y siendo honesto consigo mismo Arthur encontraba la presencia de Alfred... no tan molesta como en un inicio.   </p>
<p>Era una persona entusiasta, inteligente, perseverante, astuta y con un gran corazón por las personas que le importaban. Su cabello rubio que apostaba que era suave, ojos azules de un tono al cual no encontraba con que palabra describirlos, su piel clara bronceada por sus hobbies deportivos y su sonrisa que era capaz de transmitir desde la cortesía a amabilidad. </p>
<p>Sintió que encontró a alguien que... en verdad llego a amar. Porque esa era la magia de las marcas del rey y la reina, ambos eran reunidos por el destino para gobernar con su amor al reino que se les encomendó proteger. </p>
<p>Paseaban entre los jardines de rosas azules contándose historias de sus antiguas vidas. O contando acerca de sus hermanos. </p>
<p>— Espera ¿Tienes un hermano? </p>
<p>Arthur estaba francamente sorprendido. Jamás había escuchado acerca de la existencia del hermano del rey de Spades. Ahora que lo pensaba, Alfred en realidad solamente había descrito su vida en el Palacio, nunca acerca de antes de ser marcado por el destino. </p>
<p>— Si, se llama Matthew pero no vive en Spades. </p>
<p>— ¿Dónde vive? </p>
<p>— En Diamonds desde que nos separaron. </p>
<p>Arthur decidió que sería mejor no entrometerse en ese asunto en base a la expresión tensa de Alfred. No lo presionaría. </p>
<p>— ¿Has visitado a tus hermanos? — preguntó el rey. </p>
<p>— No mucho. Alistair le encanta molestarme cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y los demás no hacen nada, es más Seamus y Patrick se le unen y Dylan es el único que intenta tratarme bien — bufó Arthur — Bien podría mandarlos a ejecutar cuando quisiera y ellos siguen siendo unos idiotas. </p>
<p>Alfred se rió — No, no lo harías, aunque tuvieras que hacerlo. </p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué dices eso? Soy perfectamente capaz — refunfuño. </p>
<p>— Porque siempre buscas la manera de que todos salgan bien — comentó Alfred — Estoy seguro que la única razón por la que te volviste pirata no fue por la emoción, si no por ellos. </p>
<p>Arthur sintió su rostro enrojecer. Sintió ese familiar cosquilleo en el fondo de su estómago. </p>
<p>— ¿Y bien? </p>
<p>— ¿De qué hablas? — tartamudeó Arthur sin mirarlo. </p>
<p>— Hablo de que si tengo razón — Arthur juró que en su voz había algo de cariño exasperado entretejida en sus palabras. </p>
<p>Arthur apretó los labios admitiendo que su deducción era correcta teniendo unas incompresibles ganas de apartar los mechones rubios de la frente de Alfred. </p>
<p>Lo que provocó que Alfred sonriera con algo de arrogancia. Retira lo pensado, ahora Arthur quería darle un golpe.  </p>
<p>— Piensas demasiado bien de mi — dijo Arthur tomando una de las rosas azules teniendo cuidado con las espinas. </p>
<p>— Solo digo lo que he logrado observar. </p>
<p>Alfred le daba la espalda caminando entre los innumerables rosales en plena fulgor de su belleza siendo ajeno al sonrojo de su reina. </p>
<p>— Nunca pensé que en verdad vería una de estas rosas en persona — acarició los pétalos de la rosa llamando la atención del otro hombre que se giró para verle — Solo florecen en este jardín. </p>
<p>— Me gustan más las rojas de Hearts — comentó el rey. </p>
<p>Arthur alzó una ceja — No me parece justo que desprecies así a las rosas azules. </p>
<p>— No me malinterpretes, me gustan, solo que me gustan más las rojas o las amarillas. </p>
<p>En la opinión personal de Alfred, creía que ya tenían demasiadas cosas azules en el reino. Otro color no les vendría mal. </p>
<p>— Supongo que es porque no sabes de la historia de las rosas de Spades — replicó la reina. </p>
<p>— ¿Tienen una leyenda? — curioseó Alfred genuinamente interesado. </p>
<p>¨Supongo que no le llaman la atención los cuentos¨ </p>
<p>— Es más bien un cuento — comenzó — Cuando el primer rey y la primera reina de Spades fueron coronados, el rey buscaba un regalo especial para su reina. Indago de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha preguntando a sus súbditos que regalo podría hacerle justicia a la madre del imperio, pero ninguna respuesta lo satisfacía ni le parecía lo suficientemente digna. Hasta que un viejo mago sugirió que podría volver de color azul a las rosas, aunque su única condición era que debía conseguirle cinco kilos de zafiros. </p>
<p>La reina Arthur se sintió complacido por tener por completo la atención de Alfred. </p>
<p>— La corte se opuso pensando que el mago solo quería provecharse del rey. </p>
<p>— ¿Y ellos tenían razón? — interrumpió. </p>
<p>— Déjame continuar — regañó — El rey ignoró las advertencias de la corte y consiguió lo que necesitaba. Cuando el viejo mago llego al Palacio, tomo entre sus manos un puñado de zafiros. Una gran cantidad de luz surgió de entre las manos del hombre y de ahí nació una hermosa rosa azul tan brillante y frágil que parecía que transformo las gemas en delicados pétalos. El rey le pidió que creara rosales enteros de esa rosa a cambio de que el viejo mago viviera en el palacio. Así el amor del rey por su reina sigue viviendo en cada rosa del jardín. </p>
<p>Alfred se quedó en silencio mirando a Arthur y a las rosas. Se rasco la cabeza para decir: </p>
<p>— ¿Por qué con zafiros? </p>
<p>Arthur parpadeo confundido por la pregunta — ¿Perdón? </p>
<p>— Pregunte por que con zafiros porque no ónix, esmeraldas, rubíes u ópalos. </p>
<p>Dios, este chico hacia las preguntas más raras. </p>
<p>— Porque el azul representa la eternidad. Las rosas azules simbolizan el amor eterno — recitó lo que su madre le había dicho. </p>
<p>Le gustaba mucho esa historia. Era una de sus favoritas. </p>
<p>— Eso tiene sentido — concluyó Alfred acariciando los pétalos de una de las flores, pensando en un instante arrancarla, pero el color azul en verdad no combinaba para nada con la persona en su mente. </p>
<p>Por el contrario, Arthur al fin logro encontrar las palabras que describían el color de los ojos de Alfred: de las rosas azules del jardín. </p>
<p>Entre el tiempo pasaba se comenzó a dar cuenta de ciertos detalles de su rey que eran repetitivos en la rutina. </p>
<p>Notó que Alfred le gustaba estar en su balcón. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad miraba el campo de entrenamiento que estaba a cargo de los peleadores más experimentados o en algunos casos de los novatos que eran castigados por alguna razón. </p>
<p>O tenía esa rara tendencia de sonreír de la nada, recordando algo que le parecía divertido. Aunque el ex pirata no lo aseguraba, algunas de esas sonrisas transmitían un sentimiento en el cual no poda poner un dedo. </p>
<p>Justo en ese momento, vio a Alfred caminando hacia el campo donde algunos de los miembros de la baraja estaban entrenando. </p>
<p>— ¿A dónde te diriges? — preguntó Arthur deteniendo el paso de Alfred. </p>
<p>— Voy a ver el entrenamiento de los guardias —respondió amable juntando sus manos — ¿Quieres... ir? </p>
<p>Las manos enguantadas del rey se frotaron entre ellas y su rostro mantuvo una sonrisa nerviosa. Arthur no sabía porque su comportamiento cambiaba rápidamente cuando él estaba cerca o en ciertas situaciones que en realidad no eran estresantes. Como si tratara de ocultarle algo. </p>
<p>Sea lo que sea, es muy malo ocultándolo. Tal vez él es peor porque no tiene ni idea de que es. </p>
<p>— Sí, quiero ver —aceptó Arthur. </p>
<p>— ¡E-Excelente! — gritó Alfred excesivamente fuerte. </p>
<p>Ambos caminan con algunos guardias siguiéndolos de lejos hacia el campo llamando la atención enseguida. Se sientan en las gradas especiales para ellos en caso de eventos deportivos. Los campos de arena con algunas áreas verdes. </p>
<p>— Ahí esta — señala el rey en un instante. Arthur mira a Rosalía guiando a un pelotón.  </p>
<p>Los ojos de la mujer se desvían hacia ellos dándose cuenta de su presencia. </p>
<p>— Deben al menos lucirse un poco— exclama Rosalía alzando una mano hacia ellos — No querrán avergonzarse frente a sus majestades. </p>
<p>Los pares de ojos se fijaron en ambos monarcas con nerviosismo dándose de empujones para sacar al desafortunado que sería el primero. El pobre diablo fue un soldado robusto sin arma. </p>
<p>— Adelante, soldado. </p>
<p>El hombre dio el primer movimiento abalanzándose contra ella. Rosalía se deslizo hacia otro lado poniendo el pie haciendo que este tropezara y cayera al suelo. </p>
<p>— Si tu oponente es más pequeño que tú, es seguro que sean más veloces y esquiven con facilidad tus ataques. ¿Por qué no llevas armas?  </p>
<p>— Pensé que esto sería cuerpo a cuerpo — explicó el soldado con algunos rasguños. </p>
<p>La mujer arqueó una ceja —Nunca asumas algo que no te hayan confirmado directamente ¿entendido? </p>
<p>— Si, mi As — asintió el hombre volviendo con sus compañeros que empujaron sacando a otro hombre que traía una lanza y un escudo con una armadura bien pulida con algunas decoraciones que delatan que se trata de alguien más experimentado. </p>
<p>— Almirante Assan. </p>
<p>— As Córdova. </p>
<p>La pelea comenzó después de los saludos. </p>
<p>Rosalía era muy hábil. Sus pasos al pelear parecían como un baile planeado desde que ponía un pie al campo balanceando su espada como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo. Sus ojos dorados destellan en su rostro confiado. Esquivando cada golpe fácilmente solo aplicando la fuerza necesaria en cada golpe. </p>
<p>— Ella realmente es especial — comentó Alfred a sí mismo. </p>
<p>Los ojos verdes se enfocaron a la sonrisa tierna plasmada en el rostro del joven rey.  </p>
<p>Actuando como un completo ena... </p>
<p>La repentina compresión golpea su cabeza... </p>
<p>Arthur, siente que su corazón se hacía añicos del puñetazo emocional que acababa de recibir. Confirmando sus peores temores, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera era consciente hasta ahora. </p>
<p>Era, era tan obvio. </p>
<p>Fue tan ciego. </p>
<p>En como Alfred insistía en sentarse al lado de Rosalía y nunca al de Yao, ver el campo de entrenamiento desde su balcón cada tarde sin falta, la forma en que le hablaba con una dulzura que solo era dirigida a ella, que después de cada debate entre ambos él se veía tan feliz... tan feliz que era tangible. Que interrumpiera cuando Yao y Rosalía tenían un contacto físico o ella se ponía muy amistosa. Las horas que duraban hablando enfrascados en su propio mundo y los ojos del rey se iluminaban de amor y adoración sin adulterar cuando Rosalía se reía. </p>
<p>Siente amargura, tristeza, dolor, pero... </p>
<p>No odio, eso nunca llega... debido a que recuerda los ojos de dolor de Alfred cuando Rosalía le sonríe con amor a su Jack. La mandíbula apretada del rubio cuando Rosalía le toma más importancia la opinión de Yao que a cualquier otra, su expresión suplicando que le escuchara, lo tocara de la misma forma afectuosa en que trataba al Jack de Spades y que lo amara con la intensidad que él lo hacía. </p>
<p>El amor de Alfred no era correspondido. Rosalía jamás respondió a sus afectos. Y se odio un poco al alegrarse por ese hecho. </p>
<p>¿Qué clase de persona se alegra de que su amado sufra de un amor unilateral? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Y no había ninguna alegría de haber sido rechazado indirectamente? </p>
<p>— ¿Arthur? </p>
<p>Su rey le toco el hombro. Arthur forzó una sonrisa que cubriera el dolor que crecía a cada segundo en su pecho. La sonrisa que tanto adoraba de Alfred se sentía como una tortura. Sintió una quemadura formarse en la garganta, en los ojos se acumulaban agrias lágrimas, el labio inferior de su falsa sonrisa empezaba a temblar y las piernas pesadas. Le costaba respirar tranquilamente, mantener su rostro neutro se volvía más difícil. Oh, no. No, no, no, no llores, no ahora. Mantente fuerte, eres más fuerte. </p>
<p>Nadie se ha muerto de amor y no sería el primero en hacerlo. No lloraría... </p>
<p>Alfred seguía ahí, sin tener ninguna idea de que Arthur se derrumbaba a su lado. </p>
<p>— Me tengo que ir — habló con un nudo en la garganta. </p>
<p>Alfred cambio su mirada de confusión a preocupación. </p>
<p>— ¿Estas bien? </p>
<p>— Solo... tengo que irme. Te veo en la cena — cada palabra salió con gran esfuerzo de sonar normal. </p>
<p>Nada pasaba, Arthur estaba bien. Solo quería salir de ahí. </p>
<p>— ¿En serio estas bien? — su preocupación lo lastimaba. La forma en que lo trataba y hablaba nunca fue de un amante, sino el de un amigo. </p>
<p>— Me acabo de acordar que tengo que supervisar algunos preparativos — mintió Arthur parándose de la silla. </p>
<p>Ignoro a los guardias que caminaban con a su lado. Sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos. Ya no caminaba. Corría esquivando a los sirvientes y los guardias que decían palabras sin sentido para su mente acelerada.  </p>
<p>Se resbalaba en el piso encerado o las alfombras que se arrugaban a su paso. </p>
<p>Cerro de un portazo la suite tomando una serie de inhalaciones y exhalaciones con los ojos ardiendo. Trago gruñendo de dolor por la resequedad de su garganta. Claro que tenía sed, corrió desde el campo cruzando medio palacio para encerrarse en su habitación. </p>
<p>Siendo sobrepasado por sus sentimientos, las lágrimas comienzan a mojar sus mejillas. Emite jadeos de dolor dejando salir su sufrimiento y con el corazón roto. La ira se filtra por sus poros, cuestionando en que fallo, que hizo mal para que su rey no estuviese enamorado de él... el destino los unió.  </p>
<p>Todos los reyes y reinas se habían amado intensamente, así como amaron su reino. </p>
<p>¡Él era su reina! </p>
<p>¡Debía amarlo a él! </p>
<p>¡Se supone que el rey ama a la reina y viceversa! </p>
<p>¿Qué tenía ella que no tenía él?  </p>
<p>¿Era tan indeseable? </p>
<p>¿Por qué?  </p>
<p>¿Por qué?  </p>
<p>¿Por qué? </p>
<p>¡Él debía ser el amor de su vida! </p>
<p>No podía entenderlo.  </p>
<p>— Su majestad — llamaron a la puerta. La voz del diez de Spades, Im Young Soo. </p>
<p>Tosió un poco tratando de borrar los rastros de su llanto. </p>
<p>— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? </p>
<p>— Su majestad, traigo té — dijo como si eso fuese suficiente. </p>
<p>— Lárgate —ordenó sin tapujos. </p>
<p>No se inmuto — Mi reina, sé que se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rey. </p>
<p>Su voz no expreso lástima, si no confesando una verdad de la que nadie hablaba muy seguido. </p>
<p>Arthur sintió otra espina de dolor. Alfred jamás lo llamo, su reina. </p>
<p>Abrió la puerta con la ira en sus ojos enfrentándose cara a cara con Young Soo que lo miraba con una seriedad inusual en el energético muchacho. El chico de ojos rasgados alzo la bandeja que contenía una tetera de metal y una taza de porcelana con estampado de flores. </p>
<p>— ¡¿Lo sabias?! ¡¿Todos sabían?! — preguntó sin tratar de contener su indignación y vergüenza cuestionándose a sí mismo si es que todos lo sabían y él fue el idiota sumergido en su propio mundo que paso por alto las señales de un joven enamorado. </p>
<p>Young Soo asintió pasando por un lado de Arthur y cerrando la puerta con el pie. Sin pedir permiso, ni tratándolo como una figura imponente. Colocando la bandeja en la mesa cerca de su librero. </p>
<p>— ¡Dímelo! ¿Por qué...? — disminuyo la voz aun frente a la puerta cerrada sin querer voltear. </p>
<p>— ¿Por qué “su alma gemela” se ha enamorado de alguien más? — completó Young Soo sirviendo el té verde en la modesta taza. </p>
<p>— ¿Qué hice mal? — Arthur se agarró de sus cabellos, temblando sin querer moverse. Hasta que el joven lo tomo de los hombros guiándolo que se sentara en la suave silla. </p>
<p>Young Soo negó con la cabeza — Usted no ha hecho nada mal. Alfred la ha amado desde antes que usted pusiera un pie en el palacio. Lo de las almas gemelas fue algo que se inventó hace milenios. </p>
<p>Arthur giro la cabeza hacia el diez de Spades tan rápido que por un segundo pareció que se le rompería el cuello. </p>
<p>— ¿De qué estás hablando? — murmuró asustado el monarca. </p>
<p>— El destino no junta a los reyes por amor — aclaró Young Soo — Solamente los elige porque son lo que el reino necesita en ese momento. Elegirá a un rey guerrero si estamos en guerra y una reina diplomática que sostendrá al pueblo, para dar un equilibrio. No le importa si estuviesen casados con otra persona, que tengan ideologías diferentes o que sus personalidades chocaran. </p>
<p>— Q-Quieres decir-r que... todas esas historias entre los reyes... </p>
<p>El más joven interrumpió — Mentiras, muchos de ellos tuvieron amantes. </p>
<p>Arthur se tapó la boca con su mano. Sin creerse que todas esas personas de los retratos que adornaban los pasillos del Palacio de Spades hubiesen sido solo una mentira de milenios. </p>
<p>Sonrisas de pinturas de óleo que fueron solo una fachada de la felicidad. Una imagen idealizada por tantas personas.</p>
<p>—  ¿El rey sabe? — Arthur sintió un escozor en sus cuerdas vocales. Agarrando la taza sin sentir el calor que calaba en sus manos.</p>
<p>—Si — contestó Young Soo desviando la mirada de los ojos verdes. </p>
<p>— Así que fui un juego — empezó a decir Arthur. </p>
<p>— ¡No es así, su majestad! — negó Young Soo — Nadie de nosotros esperaba que se enamorara de él. Alfred solo actuó como él mismo, jamás jugo con usted.</p>
<p>— ¡Pero lo hice! — gritó — Y-Yo lo hice.</p>
<p>Young Soo se quedó callado, bastante incómodo con la mirada perdida de su reina en su té. Decidió que era un buen momento para irse. </p>
<p>— Hasta mañana su majestad. </p>
<p>La puerta se cerró con un silencioso clic. Arthur se quedó sentado mirando su reflejo distorsionado en el líquido verde. </p>
<p>— Te amo — confesó apretando la agarradera de la taza, su garganta ardía de impotencia — Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Ámame. </p>
<p>Siempre fue un romántico empedernido que fantaseaba con su príncipe de brillante armadura como en los cuentos que su madre le contaba de niño que se impresionaba con esas palabras espolvoreadas con polvo de fantasías irreales. El amor que unía a dos almas gemelas que se encontraban después de un largo viaje de autodescubrimiento para vivir una vida feliz y un enamoramiento floreciente que se escribiría en los libros de oro y cuero de cuentos de hadas que serían contados a las futuras generaciones. </p>
<p>Pero el cuento de hadas no es real. </p>
<p>Se dejó conquistar por las frases repetidas de esperanza susurrada en su oído. Creyó que él lo vería tal y como era, que lo amaría incondicionalmente como las anteriores parejas de reyes. Ahora se preguntaba cuanto de esas parejas en verdad se amaron, cuantos tenían en su mente a otra persona, los que nunca probaron el dulce e intenso primer amor. O peor, que alguna vez lo tuvieron y que se les fue arrebatado por la marca del destino grabado en su piel. </p>
<p>Porque esa era la realidad. Su realidad. </p>
<p>El rey Alfred estaba enamorado, pero no era de su reina. No estaba enamorado de él.  </p>
<p>Arthur ignoró la lágrima que cayó en su té amargo. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>